


A Stage for Us

by Soggychan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: A couple of dummies in love, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Theatre, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soggychan/pseuds/Soggychan
Summary: Dia occasionally asks Chika to help her rehearse for her theatre club's plays and Chika is all the more eager to. But this time Dia has something else planned.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Takami Chika
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	A Stage for Us

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4am, I have a finance test on Monday, and I'm still procrastinating on my longfic.
> 
> Enjoy this quick ChikaDia instead.

A single light provided light for only the centre of the stage. Alone in the light stood a single girl, script in hand, tapping her foot impatiently. Dia glanced around but it was hard to see into the darkness of the auditorium. That’s why, when Chika finally did call out a, “Dia-san!” from the darkness, she still jumped. Chika ran straight up to the stage and hoisted herself up.

“You’re late, Chika-san. You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago.”

Chika sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. “Sorry, sorry. I was studying for an exam and the time just flew by, you know?” Of course, the real reason had nothing to do with an exam, but with video games and Yoshiko being a bad influence as usual. Chika _was_ going to study for her exam, but when Yoshiko invited her back to her apartment to play games, how could she possibly refuse? The look in Dia’s eyes told Chika that she already knew the real reason or at least had some idea.

“Well, whatever. Let’s hurry so we can at least get the planned scenes in before it gets too late. I have an early start tomorrow.”

“Right!” Chika reached in her jacket pocket and took out a crumpled-up script before tossing said jacket onto a front row seat. “Let me just give a quick look over again…” She mumbled, running through the scenes once again. “Huh, did you add an extra one?”  
Dia shrugged. “It’s still part of the play. Look over it as well if you don’t mind.”

Chika flipped to the new page of the script and looked it over. “Uh, Dia-san, this is…”

“Is there a problem?”

“Uh.” Chika scratched at her head. “Nope, nothing.” She finally decided and buried her face back in the script.

Now, Chika was no theatre major, but then again neither was Dia. But Dia had, for reasons that still escaped her friend to this day, decided that the theatre club was what she wanted to pour her free time into. And well, it was her decision after all. After learning they were going to be attending the same university Chika had hoped to join the same club but being a year late didn’t help. Because of that, Dia had already chosen the theatre club by the time she enrolled.

Now and again, Dia would ask for some help with rehearsing a play. Chika wondered if the reason Dia asked her and not one of her clubmates had to do with her secretly trying to get Chika to enjoy theatre in order to persuade her into joining. At least that’s what she had heard from the grapevine, aka Yoshiko. But theatre wasn’t Chika’s thing. She was fine helping Dia with rehearsing but after their school idol career had ended the idea of getting on stage to perform something other than music felt odd to her. But even if it wasn’t for her, she didn’t mind helping out her friend in her time of need.

“Alright, I’m ready!” Chika tossed the script to the side of the stage, making Dia shake her head. Just one reason Chika would be incredible was that she could memorize a script with two or three lookovers. If she could find a way to channel that into her studies, Dia was confident Chika could be a straight A student. But that was for another time.

“Then, let’s begin.”

The first few scenes went without a hitch. Dia managed to keep her concentration during them, something that was rare when she practiced with Chika. All of Chika’s movements and words felt mesmerizing. As if she was performing for a crowd of thousands, she projected a strong and confident voice over the room. Every emotion that was solely the character’s poured from her mouth in a manner that disgraced celebrity actors. In Dia’s eyes, during those infrequent practices, she shone brighter than any star of stage.

By the time they were at the final scene, Dia wished that the practice could just go on longer, that they could stay like that. There was something comforting about practicing with only Chika around. It gave her a confidence that she could find nowhere else. And she did her best to show off in the previous scenes, making sure that Chika’s eyes would be drawn to her as she went through her lines. It was her best chance, Mari had told her.

Chika cleared her throat and swung a hand out in front of her. “That look! To think that look is the last I see! My love, does your face remain unmoved? Do tears heavier than the sky flaw your face?” Dia watched intently as Chika even went through some makeshift movements as if they were actually performing the play for real. “Tell me! Surely you, the sky that watched over us all, must have my answers!”

Surely, she was meant for this, Dia thought as she watched Chika’s dramatic movements. She graced the stage just as she had done in their school idols days. Every step echoed loudly, every movement of her arms drew Dia’s eyes to them. And whenever Chika would glance her way throughout her lines, she would give Dia a small smile that made her face heat up.

“Pray tell me! For what is my life without my beloved?” Chika dropped to her knees, clutching one hand against her chest. “To you, who gave me life, who bestowed upon me the very essence of life! My heart to you! My soul to you! If I so pass away under this night sky, then know that my last thoughts were of you! Please, vast night, take me away! That I may await my destined reunion.” She made the motion of pulling out a bottle even though there was nothing there and moved the ‘bottle’ to her lips.

Cue Dia. She strode confidently up to Chika and smacked her hand, the sound echoing through the theatre. Luckily it was just sound, Dia had learned how to pull that off without hurting the person a long time ago.

“Fool! You would throw away my heart like paper to the wind!”

Chika looked up at her, even feigning a look of surprise. “No, I…! My love remains, but you must leave! Do you not see the position you are in? Please, remain not in this black night, even if you must use my body as a steppingstone! Return to your place, a place that demands you!”

“Do you not demand me then!? Was my love for naught, my heart torn time and again only to be spit on by the one I love?” Dia reached out with one hand and caressed Chika’s cheek, just like the script said. Chika leaned into the hand, grabbed it with both of hers. Dia felt her heart beating a million times a minute but she continued. “My love… does not waver in the face of a stranger! That man does not love me and never can! Nor I he. My heart lay firmly in your hands, given the day I spoke to you under the lone oak.”

“Speak not words that fall thick with sweetness. You and I were not meant to be, it lays simple as that, my love.” Chika ran a finger over the back of Dia’s hand, sending a shiver down her spine. “I love you, more than the world may ever understand, more than that man, more than any man! And yet…” Chika’s hands slipped back to her sides. “My love proves not enough. For if my love causes you suffering, I shall revoke it and only I shall suffer the consequences.”

“No!” Dia moved her other hand so she gently caressed Chika’s face on both sides. “If the world allows not for our love, then I shall say damn the world! If the cosmos come crashing down simply to spit on our love, then I will shield you from sight! My love burns a hole in my chest, pulling and pushing my body to you. No matter how late the sun sets, my love for you burns day into the night. Without you, there is no light, there is no sun. Cosmos be damned! The world be damned and all the people in it! For in this moment, I give to you all I have left. For everything else remains but a speck of dust in the face of now. In this moment we live in, I give my first love to you.”

Dia swallowed a particularly thick lump in her throat and leaned in. The true meaning behind the extra scene was obvious to anybody who read it. Even Chika with as dense as she could be sometimes. But she could’ve told Dia that she didn’t want to do it when she read over the scene earlier. She hadn’t. Which, Dia hoped, meant… Every passing second as Dia moved closer, she felt both her face and hands heating up. It was heard to tell if it was her hands or Chika’s face. Chika’s eyes remained closed, her head tilted up at just the right angle that the scene demanded. The moment felt long, far too long Dia thought and she almost pulled back. But if she was ever going to go for it, this was her chance. And so, she shut her eyes and dove in.

It was… warm. That’s how she had always heard kisses described as but it made so much more sense to her in that moment. It wasn’t like a normal warmth, but one that permeated her entire body. A strange feeling traveled up her spine, through her head and stopped at her lips. Chika’s lips tasted like the cocoa she had drank earlier. Dia leaned forward, leaned more into the kiss and Chika did nothing to stop her so she either approved or thought it was part of the script. Either way, Dia was going to milk that moment for all she could. It was only once she felt Chika’s hand on her that her eyes finally opened only to see crimson orbs staring back at her.

Dia quickly pulled back, leaving Chika breathing slightly heavier than she had been. As soon as she had though, her confidence faltered. And that moment was enough for her entire plan to come crashing down. She couldn’t bring herself to say the, admittedly life endingly embarrassing, line that she had discussed with Mari. Instead, she averted her eyes. “That… That will do for today. Thank you, Chika-san.”

Now that her plan had fallen apart, Dia wanted nothing more than to head back to her apartment and silently sulk until Mari called to see how it went. That was her plan at least as she moved towards the front of the stage to hop off, but Chika jumped up behind her.

“Dia-san!”

Dia stopped but didn’t turn back. If Chika had realized what she was going for and just hadn’t responded, she didn’t want to see the look on her face. What would she see? Anger? No, that wouldn’t be like Chika. Disappointment? Maybe. If worse came to worst, Chika would start avoiding her. Chika and Yoshiko were pretty much the only friends she had that attended the same university and she didn’t really feel like spending her last year there alone so it was a scary thought.

“Yes?” That was all she could manage.

She could hear footsteps coming her way and prepared herself for the worst. If Chika was going to tell her how uncomfortable that had made her, she would just have to apologize and do her best to push it off as just being part of the script. But neither harsh words nor words of disappointment reached her.

“To my love, she who burned brighter than the stars, I too shall give my all. All I have left is but one feeling, the feeling of tomorrow, birthed from yesterday’s words to give hope to today.”

Dia hesitated. That was a line from the play. But it was pretty much right before the main character died as he rejects the notion that love will save his lover. She had no idea what Chika was up to. But it was enough confusion to replace a fraction of her worry, allowing her to turn back. “Chika-san, w―?”

A loud footstep followed by Dia sucking in her breath felt to her in that moment like it echoed through the entire hall. Chika was right next to her, her face so close that Dia could feel every time she took a breath. It was too much for her poor heart to take and yet she remained frozen there, her lips twitching as she tried and failed to produce words. It gave her a bit of solace that, despite the clarity and confidence of her words, Chika seemed nervous as well.

“For my love, I can only return what you have given, but tenfold.” That wasn’t a line, Dia briefly thought. Very briefly. Because Chika’s next words and actions completely shut her brain down. “To you, Dia, I give my first love.” Chika wrapped one arm around Dia’s waist and leaned in, pressing their lips together before the older girl could get a word in.

If she was trying to melt Dia where she stood, she was as close to succeeding as she could get. Dia closed her eyes and let herself relax into the kiss. It felt even better than the first, this time Chika pushing harder against her, filling their second kiss with a passion that Dia had never expected to see from her. After her brain managed the minimum recovery for her to move her body again, she placed both of her hands on Chika’s shoulders, gripping them tightly, maybe too tightly she thought. When she opened her eyes this time, Chika’s remained closed. Dia’s heart hammered against her chest and she wondered if Chika could hear it in their close proximity.

The kiss only lasted ten seconds, maybe eleven, but it felt like an eternity and Dia was fine with that. When Chika finally pulled away, her face was beet red and Dia was sure she wasn’t any better. No words were spoken between them as Chika reached down to grab her script. She hopped off the stage and offered a hand to Dia who accepted it with no hesitation. When she was down, neither let go. Chika picked up her jacket and debated putting it on but when she glanced at their hands, she instead threw it on her shoulder.  
  
The walk back towards the apartment complex they both lived in felt long. They both walked deliberately slowly, each content to bask in the warmth of the other. Even in the chilly night air Dia felt warm. It was strange, a new feeling, but a welcome one. When they were entered the elevator, Chika pressed the button for Dia’s floor but not for hers which was just one floor lower. Dia shrugged it off. If it meant she could spend more time holding hands with Chika, why should she complain? It was only once they finally stood outside Dia’s apartment that they both looked down at their hands, finally letting go. Chika giggled.

A moment of silence passed before Dia adjusted her purse strap. “Thank you… for today, Chika-san. It…” She realized quickly that she had no idea what to say. Chika had kissed her again but what did that mean? Chika liked her back, right? So… were they going out now? She wasn’t sure and she was hesitant to push the subject since they had remained silent the entire way back. “It meant a lot.” Dia said before reaching in her pocket for her key.

Chika smiled and shook her head. “I’m glad to help you out anytime!”

Dia nodded and waited for more but when no words came, she unlocked her door and pulled it open. “Well then, I… will call you tomorrow?” It came out like a question because she wasn’t exactly sure what she meant by it. That was a normal thing for a girl to say to her lover, right? And even if she had totally misread the entire situation somehow and they weren’t going out, then it could still stand as a normal comment between friends.

Dia managed one step into her apartment before Chika grabbed her arms, freezing her in place. She turned to peek at Chika and saw an uncharacteristically shy smile gracing her lips. Chika’s eyes darted around before finally landing on Dia’s eyes. She leaned forward and, even though it was only their third time, Dia closed her eyes like it was instinct and felt the soft brush of Chika’s lips against hers, those lips doing wonders to assuage her worries. If that didn’t confirm they were lovers, she wasn’t sure what would.

This kiss was much briefer, just a peck on the lips before Chika pulled back. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She released Dia and turned back towards the elevator. But it was Dia’s turn to play catch and she grabbed Chika’s arm this time. “Dia-san?”

Dia wore a soft smile when Chika turned, the nerves from before completely faded. She let her hand slide down Chika’s arm until she could interlace their fingers. “Why don’t you come in for a bit? I’ll make some tea. As a thanks for helping me all this time.”

A small laugh escaped Chika’s lips, but she nodded. “Oh, but…” A brief look of worry passed over Dia’s face, her previous fears almost coming back despite the third kiss. Chika smirked and leaned in an inch. “You never told me what you thought of it.”

“What I… thought?” Dia fished around for what she could be talking about but nothing came to mind.

“Your present.”

That only furthered her confusion and when she saw Chika holding in laughter, she frowned. “What are you getting at, Chika-san?”

“I just wanted to know if it suited you or not...” Chika faked dejection but couldn’t help that smirk from returning and leaned in even closer. “My first love.” She burst out laughing at the look on Dia’s face. But that laughter quickly faded as Dia let go of her hand, took a step in her apartment and slammed the door closed. “Eh!? Dia-san! Come on, it was a joke! You’re not really angry are you?” Chika knocked a few times but to no avail. Just when she was considering actually leaving and maybe apologizing tomorrow, the door cracked open.

Dia’s face peered through the door, her cheeks flaring as she spoke up. “It was… sweet.”

Despite the scare she just had, Chika couldn’t help herself from laughing. “That’s more like it! I like an honest Dia-san!” She winked.

Dia rolled her eyes and opened the door. Before Chika could get another dumb line out, she pulled her new girlfriend inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Idol Fanfic Hell (aka a discord with some people who write fics):  
> https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X


End file.
